


a show of light.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, Other, Universe Alteration, a slightly late birthday present for my dumb bunny child, also a lot of sap and fluff?? god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>watching fireworks is a human luxury, which is why Ayato has never indulged it. but Kaneki thinks there's a first time for everything, and there's no better time to do it then on your lover's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a show of light.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: do you ever just write a 1,700 smut fic and not flinch but the instant you try to put together a little 300 drabblet of your OTP, you get embarrassed? 
> 
> i do.
> 
> at any rate, this is just a short little something i wanted to write because Ayato's birthday (07.04) is more important than Independence Day, and i felt that a fanmix alone wasn't enough. consider this it's own little post-anime AU where they both survive the war and try to live as any lovers would - by taking a vacation to another country to witness its customs.
> 
> enjoy! leave kudos, comments, etc!

FIREWORKS LIGHT UP the twilight; in the bleeding horizon of blue-in-orange dance the bright lights that send their chests _rumbling_. Smoke, sweltering as it coats the atmosphere.

"So these are fireworks, huh?"

"Mhmm."

A pause. Eyes - amethyst, and argent - fixate on the sudden FLASH of red that scatters throughout the sky, succeeded by a series of golden little sparks pop-pop-popping.

"What are they for?"

"Fireworks? Humans use them to celebrate things they consider important. New Year's is the largest one."

"It's not New Year's now though, right? What's the occasion?"

There is another lapse in the conversation; Ayato again focuses on another dazzling display, while Kaneki lets a palm rest on the small of his back. Lips, twitching up into a slight smile.

"What we're watching right now is particular to Americans...today, they celebrate their independence from being under control from the British."

" _Facinating_.” Leaning into Kaneki with his hand pressing into his chest, "Humans continue to try and dominate not only our species, but themselves as well. I'm so _surprised_.”

"I have to agree. It _is_ pretty shocking." A form of mock agreement, one that gets both laughing. Then -

"Is this why you wanted to vacation here, Kaneki? You wanted me to see the fireworks?"

To be perched atop the rooftop like this allows for a constant bombardment of the show, so it's no loss to Kaneki when he looks into those curious eyes, wide with a kind of light he can't find in any of the pyrotechnics.

"Aha, yes. I did. Coming to America was the easiest place I could think of to get the best display for your birthday...when you said you'd never seen them before, I figured - "

"Slow down, fuckface. I didn't ask you to tell me a story.”

Yet, as he continues to watch Ayato, there is just the hint of a smile crossing those lips, and he can't resist pressing their mouths together for a kiss.

Off in the distance, the grand finale makes their bones tremble in each other's touch.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
